Madame Librarian
by Sionna Dehr
Summary: Brianna Davis came to Asgard to get away from her hectic life on Earth. What she hadn't counted on was the Son of Odin to decide that he liked her enough to try and sleep with her. What makes matters worse is that she's beginning to feel very attracted to him and that is something she CANNOT allow. Thor/OC
**Madam Librarian**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Um... yeah, so as another warning this story is rated M for mature content and themes and ideas. If you are easily offended please don't read this. This is a fair warning. If you don't read Author's Notes, well, you probably should start.**

 **Anyway this has been sitting in my computer for a while now and I've been procrastinating on posting this because of reasons. Obviously is the "sexual" content in here. There isn't a scene between the two characters, but certain scenes I wrote in here I deliberated on long and hard, edited, re-typed, deleted and the like. If you readers like where I was going with this and want the added steamy scene between Thor and my OC let me know and I'll put it on my list of things to write. As it is I don't plan on writing it as of yet, but I might be inspired to if people really like it. Why am I so reticent about writing sex scenes you ask? Cause this is the first story I intended to publish it in and, well, you can see for yourself.**

* * *

Brianna stacked seven scrolls into their rightful places while keeping a careful eye on their author and date of publication. They were rather old, she noted, and dated back to ten thousand B.C..

It was an education working in this particular library. The elves, her people, were one of the few remaining that kept careful record of the universe at large. The Asguardians were apparently one of the few others devoted to recording the histories of the universe in their proper order. They also lived a bloody long time!

She smoothed back her half-braided and half free, long bronze hair and stepped back to view her handy work. The partially pulled back hair, she reflected, kept her bushy wave out of her face and enhanced her capacity to see what she was doing. From what she could observe, her work was perfect as it always was.

Brianna turned to scan the vast library of Asguard for stray books and/or scrolls again when she caught sight of a large blond haired blue-eyed man sitting at one of the tables. She bit back a groan. It was Thor. Again.

The prince of Asguard was notorious for his need to find lovers among the serving staff. For the first month of her employment Brianna had escaped his notice. His father, King Odin, was the only person who was really well acquainted with her and the prince wasn't much for reading. When she first saw Thor a month had gone by and she was summoned to the council room by the king to deliver a few needed scrolls. She entered the room as silently as she possibly could and had moved to set the scrolls beside the king when Odin greeted her warmly. Thor's head had shot up from whatever bored day-dream he had been living in and his sky blue eyes settled immediately on her.

Brianna simply ignored the prince and returned the king's warm greeting with her own and hastily left the chamber and the blue eyes that were studying her so intently.

The next day, Prince Thor was in the library with a pile of books and scrolls on his table and pseudo-read while watching her work. It annoyed her. He wasn't even hiding the fact that he was checking her out. By the time the last of the other library users had cleared out and the sun began to set she was certain that Thor had memorized every inch of her blessedly covered body.

He made his first move while her back was turned to him and her mind totally and completely focused on sorting out the pile of books left by another one of her regular library visitors.

What he did, after Brianna had some time to cool down and process what happened, seemed natural for him - as if the mere gesture sent woman weak in their knees and crumbling into his arms. His hands, folded slightly, brushed the sides of her arms in an upward stroke with no warning or indication that he had approached her. Unfortunately for him the elf's first reaction to this was always going to involve an act of violence. She whirled so quickly and unexpectedly when she struck, the Thunder "god" backed away holding his left eye and clutching the area above his abdomen where his diaphragm was.

Three tries later, the male must have realized that a direct approach to seduction wasn't going to work with her and Brianna found that the moronic prince became a regular visitor to her literary sanctuary. Which led right to this moment where Brianna was gazing dejectedly at the pile of books the god of thunder had stacked around him. In the two months he had been attempting to gain access to her body she noted that he began to read what he had picked out from sheer boredom. The bronze haired elleth figured, grudgingly, that if the prince planned going to stalk her at least he'd get more of an education out of it in the meantime.

"What say you about the current strife existing between Vanaheim and Nifleheim?" asked Thor in a voice as soft as he could manage.

The first time he spoke in the library she nearly emptied a shelf of books because she was busy pelting him with them for his lack of respect for near silence. She glanced over at the blond man peering around his mound of volumes at her with a raised eyebrow. Brianna shrugged.

"I do not know much about the strife other than the causes which go back centuries and are petty at best. Mere insults are not good enough reason to start a war and I wish people would take time to use reason before engaging," she replied in an attempt to humor him.

He studied her for a few moments before saying, "War is glory."

"War is hell," she shot back, "and anyone who actually anticipates the killing of others should re-think their priorities or suffer the consequences."

He leaned back in his chair with an amused expression on his face.

"You assume more about me than you know. I find that interesting," he observed softly.

She glared at him and turned her back to him so as to continue with her work. Brianna didn't utter a word after that while she silently fumed. What on earth did that idiot mean by that? If a person thought war to be the path to glory, than it was obvious that they yearned for it. Her people never presumed to strive for war and only engaged when it was necessary. The elven hunters protected mortals and immortals alike from creature of evil origins, but that wasn't always a problem to be had.

Brianna picked up a small stack of books and carried them over to their respective places. She sometimes wished that the Asguardians took the time to learn her rather simplistic organization system for her precious books, but she figured that such a thing was never to be had. As much as King Odin encouraged literacy and thought among his men and women, most of them were warriors and had little time for anything beyond their current means to an end, like Thor.

She glared at the bookshelf. The nerve of that man daring to insist that she presumed things about him! Was he actually that unaware of how he appeared to the general populous? She reached for the top of her stack and felt them suddenly become unsteady. Worry sprang inside of her and she tried to rebalance them to no such luck. They toppled… and were caught by two strong muscular hands. She glanced over at him in surprise with her mouth almost hanging open.

Thor sent a lopsided grin her way that was the downfall of saints. It almost unhinged her composure and made her blush, but that was a fact she would never admit to.

"The sun sets and the guest dwindle. Allow me to give aid," he pointed out courteously.

She blinked, "Alright, but let me explain my system-," he cut her off.

"I know your system. I have observed it," he assured her and began placing the books currently in his arms in their rightful places.

Brianna had to grudgingly admit it even though it annoyed her to do so. He really did seem to know her system of organization. Slightly stunned, she left him to his own devices and took up a fraction of the books and scrolls she normally did. While she worked she reflected that this new approach he had for gaining her affections, or her body as was most likely the case, was a useful one. It was also a bit flattering to say the least. There were constant readers in her library that came by every single day, even since before Thor came around, and never learned her system. They always waited for her to do it.

She frowned. Now that she thought of it there were nights when she was clearing the tables and replacing books that Thor's regular place was devoid of books. After doing a swift inventory of the library and finding everything in order she hadn't thought much more of it. Until now, at least.

He hadn't just been watching her, apparently. He'd also been observing her habits.

Brianna wasn't sure if she could or should define it as stalking. She spent most of her days at the library and, of course, with him being the prince Thor could very easily find out where exactly it was she lived. Unless he was following her everywhere she went without her knowledge then she didn't see the actual harm of him constantly visiting the library. Well, no harm other than the fact that she knew he did want to bed her and was simply attempting a different angle on a difficult person.

It was an hour and they were both half way through the tables of books when she noticed the sun setting on the horizon and that the library was completely empty except for herself and Thor. She almost cursed her misfortune. Of course this had to be the one time when she found herself alone in his presence again!

The sun was setting when they were nearly finished. The two of them were sorting through the last table with Thor taking the books that required a person with height to return to their places and Brianna taking the ones of middle and low height. It was almost considerate if she hadn't known him to have his own ulterior motive. A small treacherous part of her mind thought that maybe the ulterior motive wasn't such a bad idea and she squashed it down as fast as she possibly could. She would not give in! She refused to become one of those females he chose to warm his bed at night!

It didn't matter that she found him physically appealing. Any living, breathing female had to be blind not to acknowledge his impressively handsome physic. It didn't matter. The man was still horrid. He was a prince in every bad way possible.

"I understand that father specially chose this job for you when you requested work here?" asked Thor finally breaking the silence between them.

She nodded and replied, "We practically toured the castle before I came in here and noticed how everything was completely disheveled. So, he made me the librarian."

She glanced over at him and found his blue eyes gleaming at her with humor as his lips contorted into that lopsided grin which caused the downfall of saints. Literally in many cases.

"The madam librarian?" he asked innocently.

Brianna glared at him and then returned her attention back to the job at hand.

"I will make it so that you may never have children if you continue to call me that," she warned.

He chuckled, "Yet, I see it to be most fitting for you."

"Our opinions must differ greatly then," she deadpanned.

"I have observed."

He reached over and plucked a book from her stack and plucked it up onto the top shelf. She gaped at him in a mixture of rage and astonishment. He grinned again.

"An escapee I presume."

She blinked and then turned away from him again to continue her work as best she could. She needed to focus. She needed to not be reminded of that damned crooked smile and his thrice-be-damned blue eyes.

Brianna groaned and shifted in her bed sheets as she slowly awoke from her slumber. She let out a long breath in an attempt to alleviate the heated tension that formed in the lower regions of her abdomen. Everything about her body felt tense and bothered and she blamed all of it on the blond haired prince who continuously frequented her library.

Brianna threw an arm over her teal eyes and let out a frustrated groan. She'd never dreamed about him before, not like this, not in a lustful frenzy practically begging him to take her. Remembering exactly what she envisioned him doing to her in such a vision made the heat between her legs worse.

Such need she felt! It was practically unheard of. What made it worse was the fact that she was experiencing these lustful thoughts about the one person she had no desire to associate with.

Lust was all it was. She didn't love him. She was flattered that he took the time to change tactics in his seduction patterns just so he could sleep with her, but she did not love him and nor did she particularly want to. The man was arrogant, boastful, bloodthirsty, and rash. He wasn't intelligent, at least she thought he wasn't, and he wasn't much more than a pretty face who enjoyed smashing things.

And yet the need was there and for a man who took servants like a dog took a bitch. Her mind wanted to resist the urge to touch her slick folds and relieve her sexual tension. Unfortunately with such heady thoughts of him running through her head her body seemed to win over her inner struggle and break through the iron clad wall. That heat caused the skin that formed her pulsing womanhood to throb painfully one minute too long and she needed to sate the overwhelming hunger.

Brianna reached down along her wetting folds and rubbed her fingers along the throbbing skin. A pleased sigh escaped her lips completely unbidden and she momentarily opened her eyes to gaze forlornly at the ceiling. If she engaged, if she allowed herself to sexually fantasize about Thor, it would be like giving in. And she knew he'd know just from the way she'd act around him after. There would be no hiding any sort of attraction after that and her body would elude to her slowly giving in. Brianna didn't have any delusions about his intentions. A night with Thor was going to only be that; just a night, and she didn't want that.

But, again, the lust filled her when she remembered the way his lips curled back into that cocky smile. His eyes had burned for her, something that Brianna wasn't used to. Elves, as a rule, did not reveal their sexual urges to one another. They were reserved, quiet, and romantic. Thor most certainly was none of those things and the memory of his deep bass vocal tones purring her name caused a particularly painful pulse to thicken her wetness.

In the end, she slipped her fingers into her entrance and let herself go.

Her imagination ran wild. Every want, every need, every lustful fantasy she had for Thor, flickered through her head like a disjointed movie. A kiss. A touch. The thought of what his fingers would feel like as they plunged into her. Her breath quickened and her adrenaline rushed.

She was quiet, she always had been. Brianna found out early on in previous times that she touched herself to relieve such tension that she wasn't one for making noises. From time to time she would let out a quiet musical moan, but mostly signs of pleasure from her were loud breathy gasps and ragged sighs.

When she finally came, his name was whispered from her lips and she sagged into her sheets feeling weak and pathetic but temporarily satisfied and wanting the real thing.

"You are distracted this eve," rumbled the deep bass voice of Thor as he helped her replace the books in the library.

Brianna glanced at him before turning away from his gaze completely and continuing her work on the bottom shelf. Those bloody eyes!

"What makes you think that?" she asked stiffly.

He chuckled; a sound that sent shivers down her spine. She bit her lip and was glad that the large, muscular, prince couldn't see her red tinted face.

"Brianna, you are placing geography books with the romantic literature," he pointed out humorously.

She blinked, looked back over her work and buried her face into her hands. Why was he doing this to her now? Ever since she finally allowed herself to fantasize about him sexually his very presence distracted her. She couldn't even think straight!

"Brianna, it isn't too much of a problem. We can correct it," he reminded her gently.

Her mind was screaming at her to just abandon the library and run away as fast as possible before she completely broke, but she willed herself to remain. She would not admit defeat!

She heard his shifting body as he knelt beside her and reached out to undo her pathetic work.

"Here, let me stock the geography books while you finish with romance," he suggested.

His arm brushed against her shoulder and she stilled. He paused and she knew, she just knew, that his blue eyes were boring into the back of her head with a questioning stare. There was little doubt that said stare was also very much amused. He knew the signs of a woman who was giving in to his sensual presence.

Brianna swallowed and stood to move away from him and gather and sort through a different pile on another table as far away from Thor as she could possibly get.

 _Run,_ she thought, _run before you become just like the other female servants who pant around the prince like bitches in heat._

If only she could run away as fast as possible! If she didn't have a library to contend with she would have done just that!

Maybe she could talk to Odin? Maybe he could order Thor to stay as far away from her as was possible? But no! That would be admitting defeat and she refused to give Thor the satisfaction that he had actually won. No, Thor had to remain blissfully ignorant of her torment. She would resist!

"Madam?" came his silky voice as the sounds of his quiet footsteps approached her.

Brianna clutched the book in her hands tightly before setting it in its respective pile.

"My lord," she muttered in a voice that was forced to sound sour.

"Is there something the matter?" he asked as he came to a stop behind her.

The urge to run mixed with the urge to turn around and give in to him came again and she tried hard to suppress it.

When his hand slid onto her shoulder, she whirled, knocked it away from her and hastened from the library as quickly as possible. She had no doubt of the fact that her action greatly satisfied him. It meant that her will was crumbling against his.

Brianna entered her room and slammed the door shut and leaned against it. The heat between her legs was back and needed immediate relief. Standing up and using the door behind her for support, she gave in to her carnal instincts hungrily.

When she was finished, she lay on the cold flagstones completely naked so as to cool off her hot body. She still felt aroused. This hadn't been enough. She wanted more.

Her fingers played with her breasts gently while she stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and sighed. Something had to change and she wasn't certain as to what that was. Avoiding him for a few days could work. She could pretend that she was ill. Odin, who might not be fooled, would most likely allow her a few das reprieve. He'd most likely understand what the ailment was. It was a good plan. A few days to allow herself to gather her wits and rebuild her resolve before she faced again her personal giant.

This thought managed to banish all feelings of lust as she stood to get herself cleaned off with a new spring in her step. It was a good solution and one that she wished she had decided on earlier.

Odin granted her five days of sick leave with the pointed hint in his note that the Allfather was very much aware of what the problem was. Brianna attacked each day one by one with a will.

The first tested her resolve the most as her lust churned within her begging to be let out. She refused to give in this time and forced it all into the back of her mind. The days beyond that became easier to deal with. When those days were used up she returned to the library with a spring in her step.

She entered the great room without sparing much of a glance to the table that Thor normally frequented. To her great joy, she noted that it was empty. Performing a mental dance to herself she immediately went about her task of re-organizing…

Brianna blinked and had to clench her jaw shut to keep her mouth from parting open in shock. Everything was in order. Why? Did Odin send someone to take her place while she was away? But that couldn't be it! If someone had filled in for her everything would be organized differently. She hadn't written down her system after all. She mostly kept it in her head. The only person who knew where everything went was… the prince.

She shook herself out of her sudden stupor and immediately went to her desk to check on whether or not checked out and returned books were cataloged at all. Brianna almost did a double take when the thick record book told her that it was up to date. She continued to review the logs from the last five days as Asgardians began to file into the expansive library. When the first return approached her desk, Brianna hastened to the blank page and filled out the date for the new day.

As she worked she wondered what all of this meant. Surely the prince hadn't been the one to do all of this himself! The man used work as a means to an end just as he used the books of her precious library just to impress her. Throughout the morning, she battled with her ever-growing affection for such an arrogant prince and complete and total denial that it was he who did all of this.

Brianna was furiously re-reading the records when a throat was cleared above her. She looked up into the green eyes of Loki who held two very large books of magic in his hands. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Alchemy now, is it?" she asked dryly.

The prince of mischief grinned at her, "Naturally. I believe that you know a thing or two about the precise science that is the alchemic practice?"

Brianna shrugged and motioned for him to hand her the books he wished to take out so she could inspect the titles and the quality.

"I've dabbled. I had to learn the basics to better understand my own powers," she informed him.

"I see, have you happened to see my brother around lately?" he asked.

Taken aback by this abrupt change in subject, Brianna glanced up at him with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Not today, why?" she asked.

Loki smiled and leaned forward, "I simply wondered if he had the chance to triumph in his ability to actually run a library."

She carefully concealed all emotions that threatened to explode from within her. Pride, she noted, was one of them. Why was she proud of Prince Thor? It wasn't like she taught him anything!

"I wasn't aware that he could actually run something," she quipped dryly.

The prince before her laughed softly. There was something about his countenance, his demeanor, that rubbed her the wrong way. At first she rather enjoyed his company, he had an interest in natural magics that she was more than willing to satisfy by helping him become steadily familiar with the magic section of her library, but now there always seemed to be an ulterior motive to his presence that alarmed her. She knew that it had nothing to do with her, but she didn't like the secrecy. At least with the brother, she knew where he stood in regards to what he wanted. Loki's interest in magic seemed to take a dark turn. She had noticed him eyeing the informative books on sorcery and necromancy.

"Neither was I, but it seems that he excelled at the job and for that I believe I must congratulate you. His interest in you has actually made him better at organizing and planning than he ever was," he chided gently.

Brianna felt her cheeks grow red with a blush. This caused Loki to smirk. She glared at him and held out the two volumes he wanted to study and the man inclined his head in thanks. She fumed in her seat as the second prince of Asguard slipped quietly out of her library.

The heat was back in stronger force this time. It wasn't just a lust filled heat, either. Something about it was gentler, sweeter, and beautiful. She wished, oh how she wished, that Loki hadn't mentioned Thor. All it did was re-awaken everything she worked so hard to repress and make disappear. She would not, could not, fall in love with the Crown Prince of Asguard!

Evening was nearing its end while she was replacing the scattered volumes into their respectful places when Thor finally made his appearance. Brianna was searching for the open place where a certain history of dwarves belonged when the prince walked in looking no worse for wear, but still bone weary. It was an odd look for him that she never saw before. The library was empty and she was alone with him again for the fourth time. This time she did not mind as much. In fact, she greeted him.

"Your highness? Is there something you need?" she asked softly.

He started slightly when he realized she had greeted him and sent her a smile. This smile was different than the cocky ones she received on almost a daily basis. It was tired, but filled with an earnestness she had never seen reflected in their blue orbs. Butterflies fluttered inside of her at the sight of it. What happened since she had been gone? What had she missed?

"No, Brianna, not today. I simply require a quiet place to regain my sanity," he told her.

Curiosity got the better of her and she lowered herself into a chair at his usual table and motioned for him to take a seat. He obliged and carefully slid into the wooden frame.

"Was it a hard day in court or something else?" she asked.

There was a rueful look reflected in his eyes.

"I wish that were so. No, one of the farmlands in the outer realm of Asguard was attacked today. Father believes them to be Dark Elves, Knight Elves to you I believe. They disappeared before we were able to stop them and left us with a near decimated village and a scared populous. The mortals suffered much," there was a heavy sound to his voice.

Brianna smiled at him sadly. It seemed as though Thor just found out about the price of war.

"Mortals are so fragile. I do not understand why father wants them in Asguard. If they weren't here they could have been spared," he muttered.

She heard that sort of talk before and decided that it was best to banish such thoughts from him as quickly as possible. Brianna stood up, rounded the side of the table and knelt down beside Thor and grasped one of his large hands into her significantly smaller ones. She made certain to look into his eyes while she spoke to him. She could only hope that he didn't see the strengthening affection rising within her.

"Maybe they are here to remind the people of Asguard why they protect the realms from evil?" she suggested, "Maybe, as immortal beings, we all need to be reminded that there are those races out there who are not like us?"

There was something in his gaze then that nearly startled her. It wasn't lust. It wasn't anger. It was something else and she wondered at it. The strange smile that graced his lips earlier was back. It reached his eyes and Brianna had to force herself to not look away from the raw emotion bubbling from within them.

"You would have this understanding from your travels, I believe?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded while replying, "In the beginning, especially, I had to be reminded of what I could lose sometimes before I was mentally equipped enough to protect it. The problem with our races is that we become too caught up in our immortality and forget that our battles have devastating collateral damage. This is why the majority of my people are hesitant about going to war."

"But why place them in direct danger?" he asked still not understanding what she was attempting to get at.

Brianna wasn't surprised at that. Thor was a man of action. He was raised to be a man of action and Odin never attempting to seriously weed that incredibly large flaw out of him. The prince would have to learn the hard way, she figured.

"Why not protect those under your care?" she asked to answer his question.

Thor opened his mouth as if to answer, caught himself, and then fell silent and looked away from her. She wondered what was running through his mind. He was so personally black and white, never quite managing to think of others before himself, but now he seemed to be trying. It occurred to her that maybe he always attempted to think of others, but sometimes got too caught up in the glory of everything that many things escaped his notice.

 _And he came to me,_ she realized, _he came to my library knowing that I would be here just so he could talk to me. Have I been misinterpreting his later intentions? Is bedding me all he wants now or does he actually wish for my friendship?_

He shifted his attention to her hands which clasped his and used that hand to cup one of them. His thumb caressed her palm in an almost loving fashion. It wasn't arousing. The movement was creating a different emotion within her. Brianna was afraid to name it.

"I wonder at you, Brianna. How is it that such small hands hold such power?" he looked up to meet her eyes again.

"Nothing less than practice and determination," she replied in a nervous breathy voice.

He grinned and Brianna's heart twinged. Was this change in demeanor a result of his battle or was it something that had been there for a long time and she just refused to acknowledge it?

"Father always told me that the greatest strength to be shown by anyone is strength of character," he stated.

"We philosophically disagree. While I believe a great strength comes from strength of character, it is my firm belief that the greatest strength of all is one's capacity to love and be loved. In the general sense," she replied with the last bit added in haste.

She hoped that he hadn't noticed the hidden meaning behind what she said. It was like she had been going through her thought process out loud.

The slight tilt of his blond head told her that he had most certainly noticed the hasty addition and wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Part of her felt satisfied by that. Let the great prince of Asguard ponder her some more!

"Love?" he asked hesitantly.

Brianna was glad for a chance to clarify that she was not referring to romantic love in the very least and rushed to answer, "The love of a ruler for one's people, the love of the people for a kind and just ruler, the love of friends and family, that is what I am referring to."

He chuckled slightly, "What? Is there no room for the love one has for their life partner?"

Brianna kept her face as neutral as she possibly could. She wasn't good at that, so she didn't know if she succeeded.

"Romantic love isn't exactly something I am familiar with," she muttered in an attempt to close the subject.

"Neither am I."

Brianna couldn't think of a reply to that. How could she? It made sense. Thor might have bedded many women in his time, but even she knew that the likelihood of him actually harboring feelings for them was very slim.

It dawned on her that he had just admitted to never being in love before.

Thor's fingers suddenly brushed her chin before firmly, but gently, guiding it upwards.

Her mouth went dry. What was he doing?

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her forehead. Brianna's cheeks burst into a red flaming blush at the feel of the chaste kiss on her skin. His pressure lingered for a bit before pulling back.

"Thank you," he whispered.

With that, he took his leave and left Brianna staring at his empty seat completely dumbfounded.

The lust-filled frenzied dreams were gone. For that Brianna was most grateful. Ever since her feelings for Thor shifted the sexual need she had for him left her and she no longer felt irresistible urges where he was concerned. Of course, now there was a different need filling her. In fact, she wouldn't even define it as need. It was desire; desire to be with him, desire to speak with him, desire for knowledge of his wellbeing and sometimes even a desire to make him happy. The final manifested itself one day when he entered the library in the evening and looked so tense from rigorous meetings conducted for the entire day that she massaged his shoulders for a good half hour before he was able to fully relax.

The strange thing was that he seemed to feel comfortable in relaying to her the affairs of said meetings and his frustration at not being able to quite understand some of the subjects. Taxes, agricultural industries, welfare of the poor, Asguardian theoretical sciences, magical arts and the like spilled from his lips and into her closely concealed confidence like water. Brianna was grateful for her inability to gossip. Her parents had literally beaten any chance of her becoming an incurable gossip out of her when she was younger.

He still helped her in the library. Brianna didn't know why. Thor seemed to feel the need to be there helping her catalogue and identify books she found in odd concealed rooms and organization. Anything too high for her to reach was taken care of by him. He was her constant companion, her confidant whenever she felt the stress of the day become too much.

Worst and possibly best of all, Brianna realized that she was in love with him.

"I never would have thought there was an entire hidden chamber dedicated to the forging of the elder weapons," remarked Thor one slow afternoon as they sorted through another hidden room.

Brianna wrinkled her nose at a dusty page depicting the formation of a particularly powerful lance she was certain the lady Sif wielded and glanced up at her blond haired prince.

"My people tend to have sections dedicated to the forging of these weapons, it was only a matter of time before we found the records of your people," she commented.

Thor let out a dry laugh, indicating that he thought such records were not a good thing to have laying around. Brianna agreed as she vaguely thought about the shiftiness of the Prince of Lies, Loki, flitting about her library looking for things she was certain were not good for him. She closed the current books she was studying and reached for another one.

"We could tidy this room up a bit and make it so that only I you or I have access to them," she suggested.

Thor seemed to consider this. Brianna felt a small smile grace her lips as she studied him from afar. His concentrated pout was very endearing and she doubted that he knew what it even looked like.

"You are the only one I would trust with these records," he told her sincerely.

Brianna's eyes softened at his admission.

"That is a bit of a stretch, my lord," she said quietly.

A smile graced his features and one of his large hands reached out to engulf her nearest tiny one that rested on the wooden table. Brianna willed the blush that threatened to arise into submission before it treacherously gave her away.

"Who else would I trust the most important books of all the realms but with my Madam Librarian?" he asked with the slightest bit of cheek tinting his tone.

She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, "What have I said about calling me that?"

He laughed, "Brianna, I speak from my heart. I will not trust anyone but you to look after these records. Your wisdom and experience in such matters places you above all others, even my closest friends and companions cannot compare with you."

The way he spoke her name should have been outlawed by royal decree. All she could do was stupidly gape at him in shock from the compliment. Was it as sincere as he tried to make it out as?

She looked into his eyes and all doubt of his insincerity melted away. Thor meant every word. Brianna steeled herself to keep all of her emotions neutral. She had to. If she didn't the prince would be subject to everything she was feeling.

She did smile to indicate that she did appreciate his words.

"Thank you, my lord, I am flattered."

"This isn't mere flattery," he said.

Her heart skipped a beat. His blue eyes were hypnotic and Brianna found that she couldn't look away from them. Her cheeks flushed red from that hypnotic heated gaze.

"What is it, then?" she asked.

He cupped both her cheeks and smiled, "Sincerity of heart. My trust in you is complete. There is no one else who holds it more than you."

Everything in her body seemed to go numb. Her knees wobbled and her breath quickened ever so slightly. A sincere Thor was frightening. It meant so many things that she hadn't dared, or even wanted, to hope.

"Your Highness, I-."

"Shh," he leaned close to her undoubtedly having to bend down to place his lips mere centimeters from hers, "to you I am only Thor."

He kissed her gently, but firmly, before separating himself from her. The smile on his face could have lit suns. Brianna had no doubt that the love struck expression she knew was on her face contributed.

"I will inform my father of this collection in private. We will make arrangements to help you secure these books and keep them from prying eyes. Only the royal family may know about them or have access to them. What say you?" he asked.

Brianna blinked and regained her composure before answering, "Just be quick about it."

He grinned mischievously. She wondered if Loki taught him that particular expression.

"I fully intend to be quick, Madame Librarian," he growled.

With that he left.

Brianna leaned against one of the ancient tables in a daze.

She was tidying up for the day when Thor returned. Brianna hadn't noticed him. Asgardians had a knack for moving about just as quietly as elves, so she never could tell when he appeared. A pair of strong, muscular, arms snaked around her waist and the prickles of his bearded chin scratched her partially bare shoulder.

"Father has given us permission to begin securing our room," Thor said softly.

She smiled and lowered her arm that had recently placed the final free book back into its shelf. Brianna leaned into him.

"A project we may begin tomorrow," she said.

He hummed, but it sounded more like a growl. The possessiveness of the sound caused a deep red blush to singe her cheeks.

"I think the library may be unavailable to the public tomorrow and possibly the next," he rumbled.

The implication wasn't lost on her. Brianna blinked, a bit surprised that he would be this forward, but felt shivered in anticipation all the same. Now that she finally arrived at this moment her body, mind and soul were ready for him.

"And why, exactly, would that be, Your Highness?" she asked cheekily.

She felt his lips stretch into a smile. They moved to her ear.

"Because I intend to bed the elven queen," he whispered.

She turned, fast, as shock punched her in the gut. Thor looked amused and he laughed quietly.

"Father told me. He figured I should know that what I eventually want will be blessed by him," he said.

Brianna felt her chest constrict. She was still focused on the fact that Odin had told Thor who she was and hadn't quite registered the "eventually want" part of his explanation. She must have looked terrified because Thor's eyes flashed with concern before his hands gently rested against her cheeks.

"Your secret is safe with me until you wish to reveal it," he promised.

It was then her mind finally caught up with what she heard before and her lips parted as another wave of shock coursed through her.

"What do you eventually want?" she asked.

He kissed her gently before answering, "I want you to be my Queen."

Queen of Asgard and the Elves? Could she? Well, she supposed she was allowed to marry whomever she chose, including a crown prince, but was it a good idea? She met Thor's eyes and decided that finding out together would be the best course of action.

"So long as you'll be my king," she said.

 _ **Like it? Hate it? DESPISE IT? Review and tell me what you think!**_


End file.
